The World of Yokais
by Nigel Parker
Summary: A young teen gets warped into a world where yokais live. There he meets high school students who are not human. However little does the teen know that other secrets lie ahead.


Chapter 1: Warped

I woke up at 8:00 AM letting out a big yawn. I got up and put on my blue slippers and walked inside the bathroom. I was just an ordinary teenager, I had black skin, black hair and brown eyes. My height is 5"9, my name is Nigel Parker and I'm also 17.

After bathing, I threw some clothes on and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I decided to eat some pop tarts; I walked to the cabinet and took it out and ripped open the wrapper that kept it sealed. I put the pop tarts in the toaster and waited for them to be ready.

I sat down at a desk turned Mom's laptop on (If you're wondering why I don't have my own, It got stolen by theives but that's not important right now.) I went on youtube and started watching some anime. I heard the toaster ding and I stood up and walked over to it, I picked up the warm pop tarts and put them on a plastic plate.

I grabbed a plastic cup from the cabinet and opened up my refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and poured it into my cup and put the orange juice back in the frige. I grabbed my cup and plate and sat at the table and I began eating and drinking my food.

After I ate my food, I threw plastic cup and plate in the trash and walked back to the desk to watch more anime "Hmm what other anime should I watch?" I said. I thought for a second and it hit me.

"I think I'll watch Kanokon for while." I said as I typed in the name and pressed enter. Kanokon was one of my favorite animes to watch, despite all the fanservice and crap, it was still a good show to watch. After scrolling down to the first episode, I clicked on it and sat back to watch.

I watched as I saw Chizuru approach Kouta with a warm smile on her face. "hello, Kouta." she said. Kouta turned his head up to face her. "Uh, good morning Chiz-Chizuru." He froze as Chizuru brought her hands to his face. Kouta stared at her. "Uh, what?" Chizuru didn't answer, instead she pulled Kouta into a hug between her breasts. I chuckled slightly at the akward moment. "I'll never get tired of this." I said as I continued to watch Chizuru hug Kouta, Kouta managed to free himself from Chizuru's grasp "Chizuru, how many times have I told you not to hug me so tightly?". Chizuru smiled "Lustfully?" "Tightly!" Kouta corrected. Chizuru kept smiling "What do you mean?" Kouta sighed "It just that-" He didn't finish his sentence as he saw three girls standing a few feet away from him and Chizuru. They ran off laughing in a teasing manner "Okay what was the point of that?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

I continued to watch the rest of the episode until my phone rang, I picked it and looked at the caller ID, it was my friend Ayriss. I talked with Aryiss for a few minutes, and asked if I could hang out with him, I said yes and hung up. I grabbed my blue jacket and walked out the door, I locked the door behind me as I walked off the porch. After a long walk up the streets I finally arrived at Ayriss's house, I knocked on the door and Anita answered it "Hi, Nigel". She said. I smiled "Hi Anita, is Ayriss here?" "Yeah, he's in the backroom playing the game with Brailen." I then walked to the backroom "Hey Ayriss.""Hey." Ayriss said while keeping his eyes on the screen. I looked at the screen "So who's winning?" I asked "You should know who's obiously winning." Ayriss said with a smirk "I know, I know. "I said as I continued to watch Ayriss beat Brailen in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

After three minutes passed, Brailen passed the gamecube controller over to me. I picked Toon Link while Ayriss picked Luigi "Not Luigi again." I groaned, Ayriss laughed.

We played the game for six hours until Ayriss's grandmother told us to turn it off so that she could clean up the backroom. While she was doing that, Ayriss and I sat in the living room.

I was sitting on the couch listing to random music, while Ayriss was listing to anime music.

My guess was that he was probably listing to Joy to the World, I then turned off music off and turned my head over to Ayriss "Hey Ayriss, do you life would be better if you were able to go to the anime universe?" Ayriss nodded "It would go hard, but too bad it can only happen in our minds." I nodded in agreement "Yeah, that is true."

I looked at the clock in my phone to see that it was 2:00 PM, I stood up and grabbed my jacket "Do you have to leave?" Ayriss asked, I nodded "Yeah, I need to trim the hedges in the front yard."

I walked out of Ayriss's house and headed back home. After arriving, I went inside the house to grab the hedge clippers; I went back outside and went to work.

It took me a while to trim the hedges due to the clipper being all rusty and crap. I put the tool away and washed my hands, after that I went on the laptop to pick up where I left off.

I tried to press play on the Kanokon episode only to realize that the video was frozen "Oh come on, are you kidding me?" I said in annoyance.

I tried tapping the keyboard a few times, but to no avail. I tapped the keyboard again, only this time the screen turned blue and froze.

I groaned "Ugh, I hate it when this happens." I got out of the chair and sat in the living room, the computer started making weird noises.

I heard the sounds and walked over to the computer to see that the blue screen was swirling around in a circiler motion "What the hell is that? I wondered.

Before I could close the laptop, the blue screen suddenly transformed into medium sized portal and sucked me into it. I screamed in terror as I flew through the blue portal.

End.


End file.
